bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerpuff Girls Zero
Powerpuff Girls Zero is an upcoming dark comedy film based on the Cartoon Network Japan show, Powerpuff Girls Z and will be non-canon to Daniel Lawrence's Adventures of Powerpuff Girls Z. It's being developed by KirbyStar Studios and will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and B-Master Animation. Plot In New Townsville, a new sadistic villain named Smiles is going to destroy the bond that is bent on the relationship between Toons and Humans. Now, Bubbles, a happy-go-lucky girl, must bring together Blossom, a rather grumpy girl with a dark secret, and Buttercup, a short-tempered girl, to become a trio of heroes known as the Powerpuff Girls Z. With the help of some Loud kids and Bonnie's toys, they'll have to save the town from an ultimate menace. Voice Cast * Ellie Kemper as Blossom, the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z ** Nicole Bouma as Young Blossom * Michelle Rodriguez as Buttercup, the short-tempered member of the Powerpuff Girls Z ** Kelly Metzger as Young Buttercup * Ariel Winter as Bubbles, the happy-go-lucky member of the Powerpuff Girls Z ** Maryke Hendrikse as Young Bubbles * Jake Busey as Smiles, a Toon-brid Villain * Denis Leary as Captain Richard Killian, the police captain of New Townsville Police Department * Julia Roberts as Madame Moiselle, Leni's fashion mentor * Collin Dean as Lincoln Loud * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Andrew St. Germain as Mr. Potato Head / Additional Voices * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud / Additional Voices * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud / Lucy Loud / Additional Voices * Grey Griffin as Lana Loud / Lola Loud / Lily Loud / Addtitional Voices * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud / Additional Voices * Rainn Wilson as Mojo Jojo (cameo) * Jose Ramirez as Additional Voices Trivia * The music will be composed by Randy Newman and Graeme Revell while the additional music will be from Rolfe Kent and John Debney. * The movie will contain elements from Zootopia, The Incredibles, The Amazing Spider-Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990), and Big Hero 6. * In the film, the original actors from the anime will return as younger versions of The Powerpuff Girls Z but with new voice actors from Smurfs: The Lost Village (which they played as Smurflily, SmurfStorm, and SmurfBlossom) will be playing the role of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Sequels B-Master Animation and KirbyStar Studios have announced that a sequel is in the works and will have new story elements from Spider-Man: Homecoming and Cars 2. A third sequel in the works. Gallery Hyper Blossom.png|'Blossom' Rolling Bubbles.png|'Bubbles' Powered Buttercup.png|'Buttercup' Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln Loud Lori.png|'Lori' Leni.png|'Leni' Luna.png|'Luna' Luan.png|'Luan' Lynn.png|'Lynn' Lucy Loud.png|'Lucy Loud' Lola.png|'Lola' Lana.png|'Lana' Lisa.png|'Lisa' Lily.png|'Lily' Woody.png|'Woody' Buzz Lightyear.png|'Buzz Lightyear' Jessie.png|'Jessie' Bullseye.png|'Bullseye' Hamm.png|'Hamm' Rex.png|'Rex' Slinky.png|'Slinky' Mr. Potato Head.png|'Mr. Potato Head' Ms. Potato Head.png|'Mrs. Potato Head' Category:Films Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:The Loud House Category:Toy Story Category:Based on Anime Shows Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Zootopia Category:Big Hero 6 Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Category:KirbyStarWickett Category:Adventure Category:Superhero Category:Drama Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Incredibles